Angel's Wings
by Dirge the Bard
Summary: When Sena gets knocked out what will happen when he doesn't want to return to the Game? Oneshot


_Disclaimer: Do not own Eyeshield 21_

**Sena's Pov:**

He watched as Don came running toward him and slammed into him, his consciousness faded as pain overwhelmed him. He could feel his breathing stutter as he was being crushed underneath the man. It became harder and harder to breathe as blackness shrouded his vision. He could barely hear the voices calling his name and suddenly he felt relief. He didn't have to worry anymore, didn't have to...

_"You sure that's what you want Sena?"_ _The feminine voice made him open his eyes, he was lying on a large canopy bed, sitting up he looked around for the owner of the voice. He was sure he had heard that voice somewhere before. Then he saw her sitting on the bed next to him, her form hidden in the shadows._

_'At least the pain is gone. I could have sworn he crushed my ribs.'_

_"Well in a manner of speaking he did, they're just not broken. If you don't start breathing soon you won't be able to get back in the game."_

_Green eyes stared intensely at him from out of the shadows. Suddenly he noticed that the whole time he hadn't been breathing, opening his mouth he took several breathes. The sudden air flow to his lungs started him coughing when a warm hand patted his back if brought back fond memories about Mamori-neechan and how she used to take care of him causing him to smile._

_"Why can't I see your face?"_

_Quiet laughter filled the room and the figure got up and lit some candles, candlelight was soft on his eyes and it revealed silky raven hair. Her face was still hidden except for a hint of green in her eyes…_

_"Why are you giving up Sena?"_

_With a sigh he flopped back down on the bed closing his eyes thinking of all the struggles he had been through; getting past Shin, Akaba, and Agon… Now here was another hurtle set before him, the man with the anti-gravity legs, a man who could catch up with him in seconds._

_"How can I beat him?"_

_Silence then he felt warm arms around him hugging him no words were spoken and he relaxed in the comforting embrace. Then he opened his eyes and noticed two beautiful raven colored wings spread wide over him as though to protect him._

_"Those legs of yours have carried you far; your instincts are amazing even your idol has said so. Now it is time for you to become more aggressive. Panther is fast and fluid but you have gained a lot of experience, not to mention you have your own personal angel to help you take flight."_

_Nodding he sat up looking at the face hidden by her hair in wonder and noticing her wings had folded gracefully in on themselves. He still felt hesitation though, the barrier was large._

_"Are you going to let your teammates down? Are you going to give up the title Eyeshield 21 that you worked and fought so hard to earn? That barrier can be overcome just like all the others you have faced. Charge it head on and I will be there to help you!"_

_Thinking back on his time in Deimon he remembered the fear, the drive to fight, and the wish to go up against strong opponents. Now they were here against the American team, he would not lose without a fight! Arms wrapped around him and he felt his eyes drifting shut, he knew he was going_ _back._

_"What's your name?"_

His question was never answered as he opened his eyes, his breathing was strained and his chest hurt. Sitting up he noticed the team had continued fighting against the Americans and someone had moved him to the sidelines. Standing he felt dizzy and nearly fell when warm arms caught him, turning his head he felt his eyes widen as raven hair and green eyes filled his vision. Warmth spread through him and his dizziness faded with a gentle pat on the shoulder she smiled.

"Go beat them Sena!"

Nodding he noticed Hiruma looking at him, a frown on his face. Walking onto the field with renewed determination he looked at Panther then Don he would do this! His teammates seemed to notice his determination then Hiruma's voice rang out.

**"Set. Hut. Hut!"**

_'Your legs have carried you far...now is the time...take flight!'_

Grabbing the ball he noticed Don coming in on him strangely his fear was gone, the warmth from the angel's touch had not left him. He had gone up against Shin, Agon, Kakei, Akaba, and many more he would not lose! He was going to get the touchdown even if it killed him!

As Don's form came up he didn't make a move to the left or the right, instead he increased his speed even more. Riku was next to him and he remembered the many times they had come up against each other.

_'I will… I will… __**I WILL NOT LOOSE!'**_

With a single motion he moved the ball to his back his arms forming like wings, the look in Don's eyes was surprised but pleased. He sensed Panther coming up behind him to take the now vulnerable ball.

_'Faster, faster, faster!'_

His legs felt like they had barbed wire wrapped around them but he barely noticed, at the last second he braked to the left moving quickly around Don but moving the ball to his left hand and holding it out. At the very last moment he brought the ball back to his elbow carrying it correctly.

He didn't even look to see as Panther crashed into Don, his legs were screaming at him but instead of feeling relief he moved faster. Wind whistled past his ears as his feet moved faster and faster, still on alert for anyone coming behind him he ran. Time moved slowly seconds seeming like hours, when he made the touch down and he turned to see his teammates, his breathing was harsh and his legs were shaking badly.

The roar of the crowd started to fade into the sound of a crashing waterfall, he noticed Hiruma smiling wickedly. He could almost hear the Ya Ha before his legs started to buckle. Then warm arms surrounded him again and he smiled as the pain in his legs and chest receded.

"I know who you are now, you're Evira."

The laughter was a soft chuckle in his ear tickling him.

"You're no angel, you're a demon."

**Hiruma's Pov:**

Eyeshield's little trick play would get him several rounds from one of his guns. But his speed seemed to have increased once again, when he made the touchdown the crowd roared. He felt the demonic smile on his face, when Eye-shield looked as though he were about to collapse he noticed his shadow. It wasn't the small shadow the football player usually had, rather the large one of a black winged angel.

Smiling even more he yelled.

**"YA HA!"**

_The end._

2/3/12 -A/N: I made some small changes mostly spiced up my grammar and fixed spelling. Thanks for reading!


End file.
